le prix de l'immortalité
by Lunesanglantes
Summary: le titre veut tout dire... dépressif


Titre : Le prix de l'immortalité

Auteur : Aakanee

Genre : who want to live forever ?

Base : Le seigneur des anneaux

Notes : pour ceux qui connaissent un peu la chronologie de Tolkien, ils sauront que ce que je raconte est totalement AU, mais bon c'est plus ainsi que je m'imaginais les choses.

Sinon, la plus part des noms que j'utilise sont les originaux, désolée, mais je trouve qu'ils sonnent mieux ainsi et enfin, je suis super désolée d'avoir écrit un truc pareil, c'est dépressif et nul, gomen !

Le Prix de l'Immortalité

  La forêt était étrangement calme, juste bercée par le léger va et vient d'une brise qui agitait doucement les feuilles des arbres. Le soleil éclatant de cette fin de matinée perçait tout juste leurs branches entremêlées pour venir piquer le sol de ses milliers de flèches d'or. Elles semblaient pleuvoir sur cette partie de la forêt, coulant sur chaque tronc et chaque pierre en un jeu d'ombres et de lumières comme né de la magie. On pouvait presque croire qu'il était possible de les toucher et goûter leur saveur délicatement sucrée. Rarement les étendue boisées de Rivendell n'avait parue si paisible, comme coupées du monde, résonnant d'une étrange tristesse qui pourtant n'enlevait rien à la beauté de l'instant. Bien au contraire, elle semblait même l'exacerber. 

  Il avait marché pratiquement une heure pour arriver en ce lieu où il était pourtant déjà venu le jour même. Mais il voulait être seul à présent. Seul avec ses sentiments comme il l'avait déjà fait trop de fois auparavant, loin des quelques personnes qui avaient accompagnées la cérémonie. Loin de leur regard et de leur compassion.. Il n'y avait pourtant moins de monde les années passant, mais cela rendait la chose bien plus difficile encore.

  Il savait qu'un jour viendrait où il n'y aurait plus personne.

  Sa douleur se reflétait dans chaque plante, chaque rocher, chaque parcelle de cette terre qu'il foulait de ses pieds, au point qu'il pouvait presque entendre pleurer le monde. Une douleur qui battait violemment à ses oreilles, noyant ses pensées et qui se faisait plus forte maintenant qu'il était arrivé.

  Le chant d'un oiseau s'éleva soudain dans l'air pour s'éteindre presque aussitôt, brisant de sa voix claire et mélodieuse la paix qui régnait sur le lieu. Une litanie étrangement triste, presque une complainte qui le fit frémir sans le vouloir, le sortant d'un rêve éveillé qui le hantait depuis trop longtemps.

  Il admira un instant la beauté de ce spectacle, incapable pour autant d'en apprécier toute la splendeur et s'avança lentement jusqu'au pied d'un arbre millénaire et robuste dont le feuillage touffu continuait à couvrir l'étendu d'herbes qui courrait à son pied.

  Il s'arrêta à quelques pas à peine de son tronc rugueux, le visage fermé, et observa les pierres qui s'élevaient autour, toutes simples et profondément gravées de cette langue qui était la sienne.  

  Elles étaient huit désormais. Huit symboles d'une partie de son âme perdue à jamais, rondes et lisses, creusées, à quelques centimètres du bord, d'un cercle coulé de mytril dans lequel venait s'enchâsser les inscriptions faites du même métal. Elles demeureraient ainsi éternelles, sachant braver les facéties du temps.

  Ainsi l'avait-il été voulu, ainsi l'était-il.

  Il n'y avait rien de factice en ce lieu, rien de ces décors d'or et d'argent, de marbre et de soie que les peuples affectionnaient tant, mais qui étaient vide de toutes émotions, de toute réelle profondeur. Il n'y avait que la nature, simple et tranquille, gardienne désormais d'un autre temps, de la mémoire d'un autre monde, d'un combat.

  La dernière pierre avait été posée le matin même, mais ce n'est pas celle vers laquelle il se tourna tout d'abord, incapable encore pour le moment de lui faire face.

  Il s'avança vers la plus ancienne, celle que le temps avait déjà commencé à maquer, noircissant quelque peu la roche, mais incapable pour autant d'ôter tout l'éclat du métal qui y était fondu. L'herbe s'élevait déjà haute à ses pieds, cachant presque les mots qui courraient sur sa surface. A peine quelques lignes, un simple hommage pour une terre qui n'avait jamais été retournée, vide de toute présence physique si ce n'était une simple feuille de papier sur laquelle courrait les vers d'une chanson. Son histoire. Celle d'une âme presque perdue qui avait pourtant su retrouver son chemin. Mais à quel prix ?

  _« Boromir… »_

  Le corps du guerrier reposait bien loin d'ici, englouti dans les flots d'un pays pour lequel il aurait tout sacrifié. 

  _Son_ pays.

  S_a_ fierté. 

  Une fierté perdue pour un monde qui l'avait presque déjà oublié malgré tous leurs efforts. Il n'avait pas su aller jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas su vaincre le pouvoir de l'Anneau Unique et malgré son courage, son nom s'était peu à peu effacé des mémoires au profit de ceux qui aujourd'hui encore étaient adulés comme des héros.

  Il détestait ce mot, il détestait ce qu'il impliquait. Il détestait qu'un homme tel que lui ai pu être oublié. Il ne prétendait pas le connaître, mais il savait qu'il avait été aussi courageux que chacun d'entre eux, sinon plus. 

  Il avait succombé à l'appel de l'Anneau ?

  D'aucun l'aurait fait ! Il n'avait cédé à son pouvoir plus tôt que les autres que parce que son désir d'aider son peuple était plus puissant que le leur. 

  Bien plus puissant.

  Il n'y avait rien de mal en cela. L'âme de l'Anneau avait juste su jouer de cette trop grande faiblesse, de son trop grand amour pour son pays.

  Mais bientôt le monde connaîtrait à nouveau son nom et son histoire, il s'en était assuré.

  Il laissa encore son regard glisser quelque instant sur cette stèle qui, il l'espérait, avait su capturer son âme pour se déplacer lentement vers la deuxième, posée à trois pas à peine.

_  « Sam… »_

  Sans doute un des cœurs les plus naïfs, mais également les plus vaillants qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Son amitié pour Frodo aurait pu déplacer des montagnes et sa dévotion pour son ami, bien plus encore.

  Il était mort presque cinquante ans après que l'Anneau fut détruit, emporté de sa belle fin dans son sommeil, juste quelques années après sa tendre épouse, Rose. Il laissait derrière lui deux magnifiques filles dont il était l'un des parrains attitrés et une vie heureuse et bien remplie, faite de plaisirs simples.

  Il avait regretté d'avoir vu partir un si précieux compagnon et sa perte lui avait été douloureuse, mais de savoir que le hobbit avait vécu bien et longtemps avait suffi à diminuer sa peine. Il lui manquait, indéniablement, mais il savait également qu'il avait enfin trouvé un repos bien mérité.

  Frodo n'avait malheureusement pas tardé à suivre son plus fidèle compagnon. Bien que l'Anneau ait pu lui conférer, comme à Bilbo, une durée de vie plus longue, le poison que Shelob avait un jour diffusé dans ses veines avait fini par prendre le dessus sur son petit corps. Il était tombé régulièrement malade et bien que les remèdes de Gandalf l'aient aidé à surmonter la plupart de ses crises, l'une d'elles avait fini par l'emporté un beau jour de printemps, alors même que le renouveau commençait tout juste à fleurire la Comté.

  Sa mort avait causé une grande douleur dans le cœur de beaucoup de gens. Il restait pour tous, Le Porteur de l'Anneau, celui qui avait su résister à sa puissance et avait su le détruire.

  Il ne laissait aucun héritier derrière lui. Comme son parent, Frodo était un solitaire, un cœur pur et libre qui n'avait jamais réussi à trouver de repos que dans le giron de ses propres souvenirs et de sa vie paisible à Cul de Sac. Pourtant, il avait laissé un bien presque plus précieux, un livre qu'il avait commencé à écrire et qu'il lui avait demandé de terminer. 

  Leur histoire.

  Il ne tarderait pas à en tracer les dernières lignes, il le savait. Plus que quelques années tout au plus et il serait achevé.

  Mais cela signifiait également qu'il serait le dernier.

  Il se demandait parfois si Frodo se rendait vraiment compte de ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais en tout cas, il lui manquait énormément.

  Tout autant que Merry et Pippin. Ces deux troubles fêtes avaient vécu quelques années de plus à peine, faisant toujours trembler la Comté de leurs farces et de leurs malices, même à une âge avancé. On racontait encore comment il arrivait à faire tourner fou la moitié du village alors qu'à presque cent dix ans, ils se promenaient encore vaillants sur ses sentiers de terre doucement parfumés. Il n'en avait pas été vraiment surpris, ils les savaient suffisamment canailles pour s'amuser même à un âge où l'on aurait cent fois préféré rester bien tranquillement devant sa cheminé. Il se souvenait encore avec sourire de leur dispute et de leur regard déconfit lorsqu'ils apprenaient de la bouche d'Aragorn qu'il n'y aurait pas de pause pour prendre le temps de savourer leur goûté. Et dire qu'il avait eu vent que leur descendant été de la même trempe, la Comté devait bien souffrir certain jour.

  Son sourire se fit un peu triste lorsqu'il regarda les deux pierres élevées à leur nom, se touchant presque, inséparables, même par delà la mort.

  Il se déplaça encore pour observer les deux suivantes, elles aussi intimement accolées.

  Arwen et Estel. 

  Il avait fallu faire guerre pour permettre aux deux corps de reposer ici comme ils l'avaient souhaité alors qu'ils vivaient encore. Le peuple du Gondor et de bien d'autres comtés avaient adulé le roi et la reine, sachant autant voir leur habileté politique que sociale, bercée par leur amour inébranlable. Ils avaient tous pleurés amèrement leur disparition à quelques mois d'intervalles à peine et avaient voulu leur offrir le plus beau des tombeaux, fait de nacre et d'or, de parure de satin et de murs finement sculptés. Seul la force de persuasion d'Elrond avait su ébranler leur conviction et leur faire accepter que le couple soit enterré loin de tout ce luxe inutile et presque déplacé.

  Le jour où ils avaient placé sous cet arbre à côté de leurs compagnons, avait été l'un des seuls de sa vie où il avait pleuré. Pas tant à cause de la perte de ses amis que de la peine incommensurable qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux du Seigneur Elrond. Il avait aimé Arwen et Aragorn et leur disparition avait été une perte de plus avec laquelle il avait du apprendre à vivre. Mais il les avait sus heureux dans leur amour, plus que quiconque ne pouvait l'espérer l'être et il savait qu'ils n'avaient rien regretté de leur choix et de leur vie, ni de leur mort. C'est pourquoi ses larmes ne leur avaient pas été destiné. Mais il n'avait pu rester indifférent à la douleur de leur père. Car s'il était celui biologique de Arwen, il était également devenu celui de cœur du roi Elessar. 

  Il soupçonnait ce dernier d'avoir toujours eu l'espoir ne pas voir mourir au moins l'un d'entre eux, où du moins de croire qu'il pourrait les revoir aux Havres Gris. Mais ce souhait impossible s'était écroulé à l'annonce de la mort d'Aragorn. Et lorsque sa fille l'avait suivit peu après, il s'était effondré.

  Oh, bien sûr, pas au vu de son peuple ni de ses proches, mais juste à son regard et il lui avait fallu des mois d'efforts désespérés pour lui arracher un nouveau un sourire, un moment de détente et même…un rire. Il avait fait ce que lui-même avait accompli pour lui quelques siècles auparavant. Il n'avait compris qu'alors tout le chemin et toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurée pour lui rendre le goût de vivre, mais tous deux y été arrivés, chacun à sa façon et avec succès.

  Aujourd'hui encore il pouvait sentir la lame de chaleur qui l'avait envahi lorsque enfin il l'avait vu sourire à l'une de des fameuses histoires qu'il aimait tant lui conter, des incessantes disputes de Merry et Pippin, à ses propres chamailleries avec Gimli. Il avait su alors qu'il l'avait ramené sur le chemin et de cette épreuve était né un lien entre eux à nul autre pareil. Un fil qui les reliait, qui existait déjà par le passé, mais qui s'était vu renforcé.

  Pourtant, il savait que même ce dernier ne le protègerait pas indéfiniment de ce qu'il savait inévitable et il en frissonna violemment.

  Chassant de son esprit cette pensée, il se dirigea avec difficulté vers la dernière stèle. Une de celle qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais voir se dressée.

  Il s'agenouilla sur la terre encore fraîchement retournée et meuble qui s'étendait devant et ne pu s'empêcher de touché les inscriptions qui courraient dessus, espérant presque que ce simple geste suffirait à les effacer.

  Mais c'était impossible et il le savait.

  Il traça lentement les lettres du nom qu'il refusait toujours de comprendre et qui pourtant se formait inexorablement dans son esprit le faisant souffrir plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible.

  _Gimli._

  Il ferma les yeux, tentant vainement de chasser ses pensées, les flots de souvenirs qui venaient l'enivrer et le désespoir de ne pas avoir su être là à temps alors qu'il lui avait demandé.

  Son poing, posé sur la pierre, sur contracta violemment, entaillant sa paume qui se mit à saigner, laissant couler dessus une larme carmine qui la teinta légèrement.

  _Gimli._

  Il était arrivé en son royaume presque deux heures trop tard. 

  Il n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir une dernière fois, pour lui dire dans une langue que lui seul pouvait comprendre, qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner, pour lui tenir la main alors que les dernières volutes de sa vie le quittait. Il savait que Gimli aurait fait semblant de s'en vexer et l'aurait traité de « fou d'Elfe », alors qu'au fond de lui, il l'aurait remercié. Il savait que lui-même aurait alors sourit, rétorquant avec humour qu'il ne comprendrait jamais ce « stupide nain » et ils auraient peut-être même ri ensemble une dernière fois.

  Mais rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé. Il n'avait pas été là et Gimli était parti seul, dans sa chambre royal, avec pour unique réconfort les regards perdus de quelques serviteurs impuissants alors que sa propre famille se trouvait des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, encore inconscient de la tragédie qui se jouait… et lui…

  Il n'avait pas su être là et cette simple pensée le dévorait lentement. Il avait été ce qu'un nain n'avait jamais pu être pour un elfe auparavant. Un compagnon, un ami… un frère. Et il l'avait perdu.

  Il ne pourrait plus jamais se disputer avec lui, ne pourrait plus jamais entendre le ton bourru de sa voix le secouer ou s'amuser de le voir se perdre si facilement dans l'alcool de leur fabrication qu'ils buvaient parfois ensemble lors de leur rencontre.

  Tout ceci était perdu à jamais sans qu'il n'ait pu lui dire à quel point sa présence avait compté pour lui, à quel point il avait apprécié son amitié. 

  Et peut-être le seul jour où il avait vraiment eu besoin de lui, il n'avait pas su être là.

  Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il pleurait avant de sentir une main étrangère essuyer doucement les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

  Il se redressa soudain, presque honteux d'avoir été surpris ainsi, pour trouver en face de lui le visage compréhensif et chaleur d'Elrond.

  _ Tes larmes l'honorent, Legolas, dit-il doucement. Et je suis sûr qu'il a toujours su ce qu'il représentait à tes yeux.

  Les paroles étaient réconfortantes, mais l'elfe refusa de se laisser consoler.

  _ Le savoir est une chose, souffla-t-il, mais se l'entendre dire en est une autre.

  Elrond ne répliqua pas, sachant qu'aucun mot pour l'instant ne saurait le réconforter et que seul le temps saurait le guérir.

  _ J'ai perdu plus qu'un ami, repris Legolas pour lui-même, j'ai perdu mon frère et je n'ai pas même pas su être à ses côtés.

  La main de son aîné se posa sur son épaule et il se détourna pour regarder toutes les pierres qui trônaient à ses pieds. Il n'en manquait plus qu'une et le cercle serait refermer. Gandalf vivait encore, mais il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup d'années. Une centaine tout au plus. La quête qu'ils avaient menée l'avait bien plus épuisé qu'il n'y avait paru et il semblait à présent plus vieux que jamais.

  Qui resterait-il alors à ses côtés ?

  Elrond… mais pour combien de temps encore ? Cent, deux cent, cinq cent, milles ans peut-être s'il avait de la chance avant qu'il ne décide de le quitté à son tour pour rejoindre les Havres Gris. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas tout de suite, que pour l'instant leur lien était suffisamment fort pour qu'il reste près de lui, mais après ?

  Combien d'années encore lui faudrait-il vivre solitaire ?

  Combien de millénaires se déroulant lentement devant ses yeux sans autre compagnie que celle de ses souvenirs ?

  Oh, bien sûr, il serait un jour roi, il aurait son peuple à diriger et sans doute quelques compagnons fidèles à ses côtés. Mais rien de comparable à ce qu'il avait pu découvrir avec la communauté. Des liens si forts que lorsqu'ils avaient été arrachés, c'est un peu de lui-même qu'ils avaient emporté. Il avait eu à la fois le bonheur et le malheur de s'attacher à des être mortels et il le payait aujourd'hui, tant en bien grâce à ses souvenirs, qu'en mal à cause de la douleur sourde qui ne le quittait plus, de cette impression de perte irremplaçable.

  Il se savait condamné à une vie de solitude plus longue qu'il n'était sur de pouvoir le supporter. Déjà aujourd'hui la peine de voir ses amis le quitter un à un se faisait de plus en plus lourde, semblant le consumer lentement de l'intérieur.

  Il avait parfois l'impression que c'était tout son être qui s'en allait en morceaux.

  Il y aurait sans doute des jours meilleurs, des jours où cette idée le ferait moins souffrir, où il serait mieux à même de la comprendre et de l'accepter. Mais aujourd'hui, même les bras réconfortants d'Elrond ne suffire pas à le réchauffer… car telle était prix de son immortalité.

Fin


End file.
